Precious Diamond
by lotrhobbitgirl
Summary: A little oneshot about Diamond when Pippin returns to the shire.


Hey all, you might have read my other LOTR fanfic in progress, Deadly Angel, and if you haven't read it later, but now, here's my newest masterpiece. It was sitting in my files in my computer from some years ago, so I decided to fix it up a little bit and post it. I hope you guys like it and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or anything of the sort, and yes, this is my own idea.

**-------------------------------**

**Precious Diamond**

The moon shone brightly as a young hobbit walked mournfully through the field. This was the place where she last saw her love. She regretted not telling him her true feelings that night when she last got the chance.

The trees danced in the wind and the leaves floated and swirled in the light breeze. The bottom of her sapphire dress blew from side to side and the strands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail blew in her face.

She thought back to that last night over a year ago. It was a clear fall night, just like this one. The air was cool and smelled of grass. She remembered how they stood close to each other, and how her fingers interlocked with his. "Good night, Diamond." He had said as he kissed her on the cheek and parted with her as they went their separate ways. And as he left, she cupped her hand to her cheek and whispered, "Good night..."

She plopped down in the grass and ran her fingers though it. Then, a tear came to her eye. Within seconds, she started sobbing uncontrollably. Looking up to the moon she saw a cloud moving in. "WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME!" She cried as she put her face in her hands and continued to weep.

There was a soft cry for her in the distance, spoken in his voice. She assumed it was the grass and the wind mocking her sorrow and cried even harder in rage. Then she heard her name again, except this time, there was a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Diamond," he whispered, "I'm home."

Diamond stood up and spun around, continuing to bawl hysterically in his arms with her head on his shoulder, his shirt soaking up her tears.

"Pippin!" she exclaimed, "You left without saying goodbye! You were gone for so long, I thought you died!"

"No, I just went away with Merry Frodo and Sam," He told her softly.

She continued to whimper feeling mixed emotions of love and joy.

"It's alright, you can cry all you want," he reassured her as he kissed her gently on the forehead. He sat down in the field with her in his lap as she continued to cry. He kissed her again while he held her close under the light of the moon.

He gently tilted her chin up and looked straight into her crystal blue eyes and whispered to her, "I love you Diamond, and I will never leave you again." Tear drops continued to run down her face as she soaked it all in.

"I'll never leave you my precious jewel; my Diamond" He pulled her closer into his arms and squeezed her tightly, as Diamond returned the embrace. She could not believe he was home.

As they sat in the field, storm clouds passed over and it started pouring rain. The two hobbits looked at each other; Diamond's crystal blue orbs gazing into Pippin's beautiful emeraldeyes and he returning the gesture. It was then she stopped crying and put a serious look on her face.

"Do you really love me, Peregrin Took?"

"That's a stupid question, of course I do! Why would you think otherwise?"

"You left for so long without telling me, and then come back thinking you can just have all my love to yourself! Did you ever think of how much pain you_ caused_ me? How much time I spent in mourning and sorrow?"

"No, I didn't," He admitted in shame, "But I'm sorry. I truly am, with all my heart."

"You can't just say that, you need to prove it! This isn't just like breaking a toy; that you can just say sorry and put it back together; this is breaking a heart, and it takes time to heal! What if I had gotten over your supposed 'death' and fallen in love with someone else? What if after you 'died' I decided to put the past behind me and move on; decided I didn't love you anymore!" She debated fiercely; an excessive amount of anger in her tone.

"I will prove it Diamond, I promise." He vowed solemnly.

"Good, because I'm really looking forward to the day you earn back my trust!" She declared, smiling.

"You look really tired," Pippin observed, "Let me walk you home."

The two left the field hand in hand as they walked to Diamond's front door.

"Good night, Diamond," he told her as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. As he walked away, she cupped her hand againstthe cheek that he had just kissed and whispered, "Good night..."

-------------------------------

Ok, I hope you guys liked it! If i get a LOT of good reviews, I may write a one-shot sequal. Thanks to the wonderful Alyssa for editing! Sorry if it was a little short, but quality over quantity, right?


End file.
